Kaa and Courtney
by KaasGirls
Summary: While travelling through a jungle, Courtney encounters the hypno snake, Kaa.


Courtney was walking through a jungle on a dark night unaware that someone was watching her. Kaa the Snake.

"Look here, it'sss a human female. Ssshe'sss quite a lusssciousss one." Kaa told himself as he watched Courtney pass by.

He decided to move closer to her.

"Well, at least nobody's here to annoy me."

Courtney kept on walking deep into the jungle and soon made contact with Kaa.

"Hello, there, missss."

Courtney screamed. "Oh, my gosh! A talking snake! Don't you dare try to eat me or do anything stupid!"

"I don't want to eat you, my dear. Honessst. Jussst let thossse feelingsss of fear and anger go for a while and get to know me. You might change your perssspective of me."

"I... guess I could... try. Do you have a name, snake?"

"My name isss Kaa. What'sss your name, missss?"

"My name's Courtney."

"Well, Courtney, I have to say, you're quite beautiful."

"You... really think I'm beautiful, Kaa? I'm sorta surprised and flattered at the same time."

"Of courssse I do. Now, why don't you come up to my tree? It'sss really nice up there."

"I... I guess it can't hurt."

Courtney then laid on a seat made of Kaa's coils so she could get up to the tree.

"Don't you feel hot in thossse clothesss of yours, Courtney?"

"Now that you say it, I do. I don't need all these on out here."

Courtney then removed her clothes, with an exception of her bra and panties.

"Doesss that feel better?"

"Yeah. That feels a lot better."

"I'm glad."

Kaa then moved his tail over Courtney's body and gave her a nice, relaxing massage.

"Hey, this feels quite nice. You know, for a snake, you're not as bad as I thought, Kaa."

"Glad to sssee that you've changed your perssspective of me. Now, I'd like you to do something for me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to look into my eyesss, Courtney."

"Alright. I guess it can't be that bad."

She looked into the snake's eyes and soon fell under his hypnotic spell.

"So... pretty..."

"Good girl, Courtney. Now let me remove the ressst of your clothesss."

Kaa then moved his coils over Courtney's arms and lifted her in the air. He then moved his tail over her bra and panties and stripped her naked.

"Oh, yesss. You ARE quite a lusssciousss one."

Kaa then put Courtney back on the branch and wrapped his coils all around her naked body, including around her breasts and her "assets".

"Sssuch a sssweet little thing."

"Feels... so... soft..."

*PING!* Courtney was now under Kaa's full control.

"There we go. Now, Courtney, you're going to ssstay here with me in the jungle. The next time you wake up, you will know thisss jungle asss your home and love me forever."

"Yes... Kaa... I am now yours..."

"Good girl."

Courtney yawned. "Actually, now that you say it, Kaa, I feel... sleepy."

"I'll help with that, my dear Courtney."

Kaa then created a staircase of coils for Courtney as she started to sleepwalk off the branch. She soon fell into a hammock made of his coils. Kaa then started rocking her back and forth.

"Sssleep in peace asss I rock you back and forth, my dear Courtney."

Courtney soon fell fast asleep. Kaa then moved to take a look at his new brunette beauty.

"Ssshe'sss ssso pretty." Kaa told himself.

After a little while, Kaa slid Courtney down his coils and lifted her up in the air. He then caught her head with his tail and soon kissed her with his forked tongue wrapping around hers. This made her wake up.

"Hello there, Kaa."

"Hello, Courtney. Did you like that?"

"Yes, Kaa. It felt so good."

"How are you feeling now?"

Courtney yawned. "I still... feel a bit... sleepy."

"I'll help with that, my dear Courtney."

Kaa then slid Courtney into his coil hammock and started up his hypnosis again.

"Isss there anything you'd like me to do for you, my dear?"

"I... want you to sing to me, Kaa."

"Alright, Courtney."

"Trusssst in meeee, jussst in meeee.

Ssshut your eyessss. And trusssst in meeee.

Courtney started to feel really soothed as Kaa sang to her.

You can sssleep… ssssafe and ssssound,

Knowing I am around.

Sssslip into ssssilent sssslumber.

Ssssail on a ssssilver missst.

Sssslowly and ssssurely your ssssenses

Will ceasssse…to resisssst…

Kaa continued singing to Courtney as he rocked her back and forth. She soon started to fall asleep.

Trusssst in meeee, jusssst in meeee...

Ssshut your eyessss…

And trusssst in meeee…"

As Kaa finished singing, Courtney fell fast asleep. He then slid her into his coils and kissed her.

"Good night, my sssweet Courtney. Sssee you tomorrow."

Kaa watched over Courtney for the rest of the night and kept her snug in his coils.

*The next morning*

"That wasss quite a night. Now look at what I've caught. A beautiful human female to love forever." Kaa told himself as he had another look at his new brunette beauty, Courtney.

Courtney then woke up. Kaa moved in for a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, Kaa."

"Good morning to you, my darling Courtney. Did you sssleep well lassst night?"

"I slept very well, Kaa. Last night was amazing."

"I'm glad, my sssweetie. It's going to get more amazing asss the daysss and nightsss passss."

Courtney smiled and gave Kaa a kiss on his forehead and his lips.


End file.
